


Plak Tow

by JoeEva



Category: Star Trek
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Crazy, Drama, Fanvids, Horror, M/M, Mindfuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 15:18:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8332564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoeEva/pseuds/JoeEva
Summary: Plak Tow (vulc.) - blood fever.With Vulcan destroyed and all mental bounds cut Spock starts losing his mind. All of his dark secret desires are lifted from the inside and Jim Kirk becomes his only aim. Would he be able to keep from falling apart his mind which is almost slipped away?





	




End file.
